


Hanging Still

by Endstorm



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, M/M, Node Clamps, Node Torment, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endstorm/pseuds/Endstorm
Summary: Jazz is a distracting mech - the sort of mech who can't sit still. Prowl decides that it's time for his pet to learn.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Hanging Still

“I’m not being cruel for no reason, Jazz.”

Jazz lets out a sob of protest, and Prowl chuckles - rubs his fingers teasingly across the saboteur’s tender, inflamed node. Jazz squirms, but there’s nothing he can do to get away, not bound like he is - suspended from a hook on the ceiling, arms wrapped together behind his back in an elegant diamond of rope, knees splayed by a spreader bar, pedes tied back up and around to his hands. 

He could, given time, worm his way free - Prowl has seen him do it before, plenty of times, but he has no intention of giving Jazz _time._ He stands behind the slender frame, Jazz’s valve bared to him, and _touches_.

Jazz shudders with every little tweak and pinch. Prowl doesn’t blame him - as roughly used as he’s been, passed around to the rest of command and fucked hard before Prowl flogged his valve, he’s been left raw and sensitive. Still, he doesn’t show any mercy as he toys with the delicate mesh, rolling it between his fingers, tugging it, flicking it.

When Jazz is a trembling, gasping wreck, limp in the restraints, he pulls away.

Jazz gives him a dazed look when he offers something for the smaller mech to examine - a ring of metal, two bars gone through it, a flat inner bar on either one. It’s obvious that it takes the saboteur a moment to recognize the node clamp - but when he does, he sobs out a “ _Please_ -”

Prowl grabs the node and _tugs_ \- a brutal reprimand, and Jazz _screams_. When, at last, he lets go, the saboteur sobs out, voice broken, “Thank you, master! I’m sorry, master!”

“There we go.” Prowl hums approvingly. “Beg.”

Jazz shudders. “Please clamp my node, master. I deserve to suffer for you.”

“You do.” It doesn’t take much for Prowl to fit the clamp around his node, as engorged as it is - or to crank it until it’s trapped between the two metal bars. Jazz wails as the clamp begins to tighten around his node, and Prowl hushes him soothingly. “It’s alright, Jazz.” He doesn’t stop tightening it, though, not even as the pressure goes from firm to painful - not until a decent tug doesn’t even let it slip. He tugs it again, a few more times, to watch the way Jazz’s face goes weak with agony. “There we go. You know why you’re being punished, don’t you?”

Jazz gives him a blank look, obviously thoroughly distracted by the pain in his node. Prowl is patient, though, and tweaks the clamp again before answering his own question.

“Such an impatient thing - always moving around when I’m trying to _concentrate._ So tonight, you’re going to learn how to _be still_.” He dips a hand into subspace, and withdraws a short length of chain, with a pendulous weight swinging freely at the bottom, then holds it up for Jazz to see. The saboteur whimpers pleadingly, but Prowl just smirks. “One for every time you distracted me, Jazz.”

He loops the first on slowly, carefully, setting it down so that it’s almost still when he’s sure it’s in place - then, when Jazz looks just a touch relieved, hooks a finger under the chain and sets it deliberately swinging.

Jazz jerks at the sudden tug on his node - then wails, as the movement makes the chain jerk erratically, swinging back and forth wildly. Prowl doesn’t interfere - just inches back, making sure that there’s plenty of room for the smaller mech to _writhe_ in his restraints -

It takes a breem - a long, _tortuous_ breem - for Jazz to go limp, the toy still tormenting him until at last, it goes still. Prowl can see the struggle in the saboteur’s optics, his frame straining to stay still as it tugs at his node, but Jazz is a professional, stays calm -

Only whimpers and trembles, as Prowl adds the rest of the weights. He barely even cries until Prowl reaches down and sets them swinging.

It’s obviously worse, this time - the swinging weights are heavier, stretching the already tender node, and every rock and shift draws moans of agony out of Jazz. He steadies his hips, as best he can - by the time he has them under control, there’s a slight but noticeable tremble to his thighs.

“How is that?” Prowl asks, crooning the question fondly. Jazz’s voice is raspy as he replies.

“It hurts, master. Thank you.”

Prowl gives a delighted purr, leaning down to kiss him. “Such a clever pet.” He looks the saboteur’s frame over contemplatively. “You do _try_ so hard to be good, Jazz. I know it’s not your fault that you’re such a bad slut…”

“Thank you,” Jazz whimpers again, and Prowl gjves a satisfied nod.

“I think I’ll reward you, in fact.” 

“Master?” Jazz looks surprised, at that - it’s rare he breaks a punishment scene for a reward - and Prowl gives him a dangerous grin that makes any eagerness in Jazz’s gaze vanish.

“Yes - a reward.” He rises, slipping around to the other mech’s back. “I had… _intended_ to leave you like this all night - see if anything sunk in, with nothing to distract you. But…”

He unsubspaces the vibrating egg and nudges it against Jazz’s entrance. The saboteur goes utterly still - and, recognizing the toy at his valve, gives a low sob. “Master -”

Prowl slips it inside easily, enjoying the way Jazz’s frame tightens in distressed anticipation. It’s obvious that the saboteur has figured out his plan already - but, as he sends a pulse to the egg over comms and watches Jazz jerk at the sudden vibration, he’s helpless to stop it.

The jerk sends the weights swinging, and Jazz lets out a choked scream. Trembles and shakes at the mix of pain and pleasure from the toy still vibrating inside him, and keeps them moving - bucks, helplessly, and they jump and drop and yank, and he screams again. Prowl pings the toy again, and it cuts out, leaving Jazz to struggle to master himself as the weighted clamp tortures his node…

Prowl waits until he’s almost, almost managed to still them, and himself, before triggering the vibrator again.

He gives it a klik before he steps forwards to press a kiss to Jazz’s forehelm. “Goodnight, pet.” Jazz lets out a mangled wail of protest, but Prowl just cuts the vibe, leaving him to thrash helplessly in his restraints… “If you can be still in the morning, perhaps I’ll let you down.”

He leaves what will happen when Jazz _can’t_ open ended, and slips out of the room with a smirk - leaving Jazz to scream when the vibe picks up again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Just a quick little thing that some people on Discord were talking about and I decided to poop out - it was fun, though! It's 3am though, so I am significantly more exhausted than usual while writing this, so it may be hot crap~! Let me know what you think :D
> 
> Prowl was using a clamp like this, by the way:
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61dFQzXspfL._AC_SL1001_.jpg
> 
> They're kind of hard to describe when you're writing!


End file.
